wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer Brown
Farmer Brown is a Series 5 episode. Plot It's the Wiggles Show! Greg and Jeff welcome everyone. Murray introduces the first song. * Song #1: Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) Jeff introduces a chick. Chicks are cute and you can have them as a pet! Wigglehouse - It's time for Greg's magic trick show! Anthony arrives and Greg says he'll be doing the "rabbit out of the hat" trick. Anthony wonders where the rabbit comes from. Greg remarks that rabbits come from a burrow, but Anthony doesn't know what a burrow is actually. Greg tries to show off Carla, the rabbit that'll pop out of the hat, with her brothers, Dominic and Joseph. Greg starts to say the magic words now, but Anthony asks what color is Carla. Then, he asks if she likes to eat carrots. Of course, she's a rabbit. Greg leaves the trick, and then Carla pops out of the hat. She asks if she can have Anthony's carrot, but then her two brothers appear. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces the letter V. V is for vegetables, and to demonstrate the dance, here's Alfonso. He just holds vegetables and dances. Same as the apple dance. Jeff invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #2: We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - concert version * Song #3: Wake Up Jeff! Captain waves hello. Murray and Jeff introduce a pirate song! Captain Feathersword and his crew introduce their pirate items starting with his friendly pirate ship. Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki. Alfonso tells us about his Torta de Pirati. Captain talks about Pirate Sailing. Ben talks about his Pirate Toothbrush. Lyn shows us a Pirate Boot-Scoot dance. Caterina and Lucia talk about Pirate Exercises. Aido is upside-down and standing on his Pirate Hands. Gallant George poses and shows his Pirate Muscles. Dapper Dave talks about Jolly Pirate Tea. Clarkey B Cool talks about his "Cool Pirate Hairstyle". Captain says, "A bing-bang-bong, a ring-rang-rong. That's a pirate song!". * Song #4: Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Dorothy greets everyone. Jeff and Greg introduce Wiggly Animation. * Song #5: Vegetable Soup - Wiggly Animation Little Wiggles - An energetic Little Jeff emerges from bed and walks straight to the kitchen. Then, he calls the other Wiggles. He sees that the other Wiggles didn't sleep much. Greg read a whole book, Anthony read his favorite recipe, and Murray watched a cricket match. Jeff sees that the other Wiggles have their faces dirty. Jeff introduces some lambs while feeding them. * Song #6: Sorry Again Greg laughs. * Song #7: Ponies Caterina, Murray and Clare say goodbye. Song List # Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (concert) # Wake Up Jeff! # Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) # Vegetable Soup (Wiggly Animation) # Sorry Again # Ponies Alternate titles *Farmer Brown (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia *This episode is named after a line from the song Ponies which, coincidentally, is also in this episode. *This episode is the last episode of any physical appearances of any episodes of The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) that The Little Wiggles appear until the Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) episode Hello Everyone (episode) that time they just sing instead of talking. Gallery FarmerBrown.png|Greg FarmerBrown2.png|Greg & Anthony FarmerBrown3.png|''"Yes, my friend, it's always lots of fun at Greg's magic trick show."'' FarmerBrown4.png|''"So Greg, what have you practiced for us today?'' FarmerBrown5.png|''"Today I shall perform the rabbit out of the hat trick."'' FarmerBrown6.png|''"I used to play cricket and I got a hat trick once."'' FarmerBrown7.png|''"Very good, Anthony."'' FarmerBrown8.png|Greg talking about his magic trick FarmerBrown9.png|''"Where does the rabbit come from?"'' FarmerBrown10.png|''"What do you mean?"'' FarmerBrown11.png|''"The rabbit comes out somewhere. Where does it come from?"'' FarmerBrown12.png|''"I guess it comes from a burrow."'' FarmerBrown13.png|''"Continue on."'' FarmerBrown14.png|''"I wave the magic w..."'' FarmerBrown15.png|''"Greg, sorry to disturb."'' FarmerBrown16.png|''"What's a burrow?"'' FarmerBrown17.png|Greg talking about burrows FarmerBrown18.png|''"Oh, I see."'' FarmerBrown19.png|''"Can I continue with my trick now, Anthony?"'' FarmerBrown20.png|''"Of course."'' FarmerBrown21.png|Anthony talking about the bunny FarmerBrown22.jpg|''"With the magic words I say, Abracadabra..."'' FarmerBrown23.jpg|''"Greg, can I interrupt for one second?"'' FarmerBrown24.jpg|''"What's his name?"'' FarmerBrown25.png|''"It doesn't have a name."'' FarmerBrown26.png|Anthony talking about different names FarmerBrown27.png|''"What's the rabbit's name?"'' FarmerBrown28.png|''"Carla."'' FarmerBrown29.png|''"Continue on, Greg."'' FarmerBrown30.png|''"Alright, here we go."'' FarmerBrown31.png|''"Abracadabra...""'' FarmerBrown32.png|''"Greg, I don't mean to interrupt."'' FarmerBrown33.png|''"Does Carla have any brothers and sisters?"'' FarmerBrown34.png|Greg explains to Anthony about his trick. FarmerBrown35.png|''"Carla has a brother Dominic and a brother Joseph."'' FarmerBrown36.png|''"Carla, Dominic and Joseph the rabbits."'' FarmerBrown37.png|''"Can I continue with the trick?"'' FarmerBrown38.png|''"Of course, continue."'' FarmerBrown39.png|''"And now, with the magic words..."'' FarmerBrown40.png|''"Greg, what color is she?"'' FarmerBrown41.png|''"Anthony, do you want me to finish this trick?"'' FarmerBrown42.png|''"We want to see Carla coming out of the hat."'' FarmerBrown43.png|''"I'm gonna try one more time."'' FarmerBrown44.png|''"With the magic words..."'' FarmerBrown45.png|''"Greg, does she like to eat carrots?"'' FarmerBrown46.png|Anthony talking about bunnies eating carrots FarmerBrown47.png|Anthony eating a carrot FarmerBrown48.png|Greg feeling embarrassed FarmerBrown49.png|Greg suggests to leave and come back. FarmerBrown50.png|Greg leaving FarmerBrown51.png|Anthony tries to explain. FarmerBrown52.png|''"Anyhoo."' FarmerBrown53.jpg|Anthony and Carla the rabbit FarmerBrown54.png|Carla the rabbit FarmerBrown55.png|"Hello there, little Carla the rabbit. How're ya doin'?"'' FarmerBrown56.png|''"Bit great, Anthony. I'm feeling a bit hungry. Hey, can I have that carrot?"'' FarmerBrown57.png|''"Of course you can have the carrot."'' FarmerBrown58.png|Anthony talks to Carla about her brothers. FarmerBrown59.png|Carla FarmerBrown60.png|Carla, Dominic and Joseph FarmerBrown61.png|Carla, Dominic, Joseph and Anthony FarmerBrown62.png|Anthony eating the carrot Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterV.png|The letter V Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterV2.png|Alfonso Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterV3.png|The vegetable dance File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)1.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)2.png|Greg and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)3.png|Captain Feathersword File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)6.png|Jeff, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)9.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)13.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)18.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)21.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)22.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)23.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)27.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)28.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)30.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)31.png|"Can you keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)32.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-TVPrologue.png|"A bing bang bong." BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-TVPrologue2.png|"A ring rang rong." BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-TVPrologue3.png|"That's a pirate song." StuartMellingtoninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Stuart CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword ElefteriosinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Elefterios playing bouzouki AlfonsoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The SS Feathersword File:BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicoot brushing his teeth File:CowgirlLyn.jpg|Pirate Cowgirl Lyn File:CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia pirate exercising File:AidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido File:AidoDoingaHandstand.jpg|Aido standing on his... pirate hands! File:GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George introducing himself DapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave introducing himself DapperDaveDrinkingTea.jpg|Dapper Dave drinking tea File:CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky introducing himself File:Dave,AidoandClarky.jpg|Dave, Aido and Clarky File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' File:TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles playing music CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordEatingApple.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating apple DorothyinGreg'sMagicShow.jpg|Dorothy greeting everyone RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Vegetable Soup" CartoonGregSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Captain and Anthony VegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|The Wiggles on food instruments CartoonJeffPlayingEggplantKeyboard.jpg|Cartoon Jeff playing eggplant keyboard CartoonGregSingingonBananaMicrophone.jpg|Catoon Greg on banana microphone CartoonMurrayPlayingZucchiniGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Murray playing zucchini guitar CartoonAnthonyPlayingAppleDrums.jpg|Cartoon Anthony playing apple drums AnthonyinVegetableSoup-WigglyAnimation.jpg|(Goof: When Captain asks about more food, the coloring for one of the box objects is offset, making it appear like sunlight through one of the windows.) Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Sheep.jpg|Jeff feeding some lambs FarmerBrownAlternateAngle.jpg|Alternate Angle #1 FarmerBrownAlternateAngle2.jpg|Alternate Angle #2 Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes